


The Late Lisa Braeden

by CaffeinaShips



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinaShips/pseuds/CaffeinaShips
Summary: Lisa Braeden is dead. Don't waste sympathy on her though, these things happen and she's pretty content now. At least she is until a mysterious stranger starts appearing in her Heaven.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The is a Flash Ficlet for @weekendwritingmarathon On Tumblr. The prompt was:  
> Today is like any normal day. Except you keep seeing the same stranger at random times and every where you see them, little things begin to change.

Lisa Braeden is dead. Don't waste too much sympathy on her though, these things happen to everyone eventually and she's pretty content now. She managed to live a good many years after the car accident that almost killed her, so she figures it's all been bonus time. She's been enjoying reliving her memories, especially her memories of Ben's childhood. Lisa's mind is at peace for the first time in many years. 

It took Lisa very little time to adapt to Heaven. She learned to follow the suburban sidewalk from memory to memory at will, exploring and experiencing all of her favorite moments. For quite a while she was content to move between visiting her childhood best friends and watching Ben make his first best friends. One of Lisa's favorite moments was a 4th of July barbecue she and Ben hosted after moving to a new, quiet suburban home around a year before the car accident that had so thoroughly messed up her memories of the few years prior. She loved sitting amongst the people who would become her best friends and watching Ben play with the children that would soon become his best friends. The sangria was delicious and the temperature outside was perfect. It was one of the most easily casual social events she ever attended. She could spend ages there. She may have, for all she knew. Time moves in funny ways in Heaven.

It was at this party that her Heaven began to change. She was talking yoga with one of the other mothers and watching Ben talk music with another boy when a strange man that was leaning against a picnic table across the yard caught her eye. He smiled like he knew her. She was SURE he had not been in this memory last time. She looked again and he was gone. She put down her drink, made a polite excuse to the neighbor, and headed for the picnic table. There were no men in this corner of the yard, just as she remembered. There was, however, a flannel shirt draped over the back of a lawn chair. There were only three fathers at the party, all wearing khakis. Clearly none of them were the flannel shirt type.

This was the first time Lisa spotted the stranger but not the last. The next time she was tucking Ben into bed after a fantastic day at an amusement park, full of roller coaster rides and laughs. She was just kneeling by his bed to turn off the little lamp next to his head and glanced behind her. The man was leaning against the doorway beaming, his hands in the pockets of his jeans, looking like he belonged there. Lisa just about jumped out of her skin. She looked back at Ben, but he was just about asleep. She looked back, but the man was gone. She turned off the light and headed to the bathroom to wash her face. There among the toothbrushes and soaps was a man's electric razor. The third time she saw him, Lisa was watching Ben playing basketball in the driveway from the comfort of a lawn chair in the sun. A movement caught her eye and she saw the same man kneeling by the edge of the house, pulling weeds. She stared at his back for a full minute. Even from 20 feet away she could see the definition of muscle in his arms, shoulders, and back. She felt a pull in the back of her mind, almost, but not quite, a memory. The sound of Ben's ball hitting the driveway drew her attention and when she turned back the man was gone. She reached down for the iced tea next to her chair and there in the grass next to her cup was a half full bottle of beer.

After that Lisa frequently saw the man. She saw him smiling at her from the edges of many of her favorite memories during the year-long block of time before her accident. Each time it tickled Lisa's brain. She quickly became used to seeing the man, but she couldn't get used to the feeling that there was a connection she needed to make, that there was something important she was missing. It was maddening. It was like a subliminal message flashing in front of her, too quick to see. It was really putting a crimp in her Heaven.

Lisa Braeden is dead. She's standing next to a snacks table watching Ben bounce in a bouncy castle. She's talking to her neighbors, drinking punch, and having a great time. She hears the doorbell ring, puts down her drink, and heads for the door. As she reaches for the door handle it all flooded back. This party, the changelings, the demons. She remembers. She remembers it all. Still processing her shock, but overcome with joy she throws open the door.

"Dean!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second attempt at a Tuesday Flash Ficlet. They are definitely fun to write, so it's unlikely this will be my last one.
> 
> I'm also sending this up as a kind of test run. I'm working on a longer fic about Charlie's adventures in Heaven and I'm curious what people would think, so comments, feedback, and suggestions would be extra welcome!


End file.
